User blog:Malice89/TRBG: The Sequel (30)
Chapter #30: A Little Chaos Two days after the stunning birth of Chaos. Me and my family went back to Bullworth. Once at home at 7:30am (and it's a thursday), I rushed to my room and got ready for school, ate a english muffin, and headed out the door. I went to Raven and Allison's house to met up with Raven. "Hi Malice." Raven greeted. "Oh hi Raven." I said back to him, "What have I missed for the last three days?" I asked him of what was going on at the school, while I was gone. "Everyone is doing fine, just a couple more months until school is over." Raven said. "Noted." I said back to him, "I now have a baby brother who is nicknamed Chaos." I added. "Chaos, what's his real name?" Raven asked. "Mortimer J. Blackraven II." I answered the question. Then we walked to school, talking about Chaos. Once at the school I saw my friends who were coming out from the dorms. "Malice were sorry for the loss, and congratuate your brother's birth." Veronica jibed. "Thank you." I said back to them, "Say what did I miss academic wise?" I asked. "Well Absinthe got that all covered, in the form of notes. Great with the final exams in a month." Raven replied. The bell rung and it meant it was time for class. Today is Math, and if I was late, Mr. Hattrick would scold me (legally that's the only thing he could do), but he did give me his condolences for my grandma. I went to Math class only to see Mrs. Lyons is back from her leave. "Hi Mrs. Lyons." I said in a welcoming tone. "Oh, Malice nice to see you back. I came back on Monday from my leave." She explained. "Where's Hattrick?" I asked. "I heard that Hattrick went to Canada in hopes of getting a new start." Absinthe explained. "Now then take your seats." Mrs. Lyons ordered the class in a firm yet soft voice. After Math was lunchtime in the cafeteria. I saw my clique and sat down with them. Absinthe followed me to the table. "How was New York?" Absinthe pondered. "It was great." I tersely said, "Spent the night at the hospital because of Chaos." "That's your brother's name?" Ember asked. "It's really my dad's full name, with the second on his birth certificate." I explained. "Isn't your parents both born in England?" Veronica asked. "They were born and raised there but Chaos is the first Blackraven to be born in the states." I explained whatever questions they have dished out. I answered the questions about my time in New York, how the funeral went, my mom's delivery, and the time I've spent in the hospital; by visiting my mom. Then the bell rung and it was time for Music. I went to the class with Veronica, where Miss. Peters was playing In Gadda Da Vida on the sitar, she even did the 17 minute drum solo (also with the sitar). We were surprised to see that our teacher played it like a pro (then again she dressed like a hippy). Category:Blog posts